


Nalu lemon one shots

by animecancer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animecancer/pseuds/animecancer
Summary: a book filled with one chapter smut





	1. Chapter 1

After a long day at the guild, I couldn't wait to get home to my big warm bath.

When I walk in my front door I see my boyfriend Natsu sitting on the couch. "What are you doing here?" I ask the pink hair male. Instead of answering he walks over and looks at me with that intense seductive stare of his. "Natsu if you don't mind I wou-" before I can get another word out he smashes his lips against mine. Before I realize what's going on I find myself kissing him back. At first, it's slow and passionate but then the pace starts to pick up.

I try to break it off so I can relax but as I pull away I feel a set of warm hands grab my waist and pull me in, deepening the kiss. I soon realize my efforts are no use and I go with it. Our tongue's fight for dominance as we slowly make our way to my bed. At this point, I can't hold it in any longer and let a soft moan slip out. "Lucy..." I hear Natsu whisper in my ear. Damn...he knows just how to get me going. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. I can feel his member hardening. We finally make it to my bed and he throws me down.

His lips move from my lips and down to my neck. I ruffle my hands in his hair as he sucks the skin on my neck, turning it a deep shade of purple. He let's go and takes my shirt and I do the same to him. His hands have moved from my waist to my breasts. As he twists my nipple I let out another moan. I look into his eyes and bring his face to mine. "I love you". "I love you to" I say back. I bring his lips to mine as I feel for his chest. I stroke his hard abs and make my way down to his pants, unbuckling his pants and unveiling his hard bouncing cock. He moves one hand down to my mini skirt and takes off my skirt and underwear while still fondling my breasts. He moves his mouth down making a trail of kisses from my neck all the way down to my wet pussy. I can't help but to wonder how he got so good at this.

He inserts one finger into my now throbbing entrance while keeping one finger on my clit moving it around in circles. "Na...tsu" I moan. I'm getting tired of his teasing. He gets the message and nods. He ups the pace and gives me my first orgasm of the night. Through this, I can't help but think about how much I love this man. While I'm in my thought process he surprises me with his lips on mine. I readjust and he lifts my left leg up. He slides in his hard cock with ease and starts pumping. He hits the all the right spots. I pull him in closer and flip us over to put me on top. He gives me that smile of his and I start kissing his neck. I pull away when I hear him slip out a soft moan and start bouncing on his cock. Just as he starts to reach his climax and cum something hits my window. "Come... on luce...just...ignore it" he slips out in between moans. Me being me I peek my head out just enough to see the street below. "Come on guys we have a job request" yells the ice mage, Gray. "It's in polite to throw things at someone's window" snaps our scarlet haired female mage Erza. Natsu and I give each other a look. "Come on Lucy just ignore them" pleads Natsu. "But I have to pay rent" I reply to the pissed of Natsu. "I'm gonna kill that ice princess when I get down there"


	2. Chapter 2

As I look around the guild I see all these happy couples. Erza and Jellal, Levy and Gajeel, Mira and Laxus, even Gray and Juvia are together now. I sit down at the bar and order a strawberry smoothie. "So Lucy" says the beautiful white-haired transformation mage. "Yes Mira" I already know what she is going to say. "Have you and Natsu hooked-up yet?" And there it is. She always asks me this. "No. And why do you keep asking? It's not like we are dating or anything like that." She gives me a strange look. It's almost like she feels sorry for me. "Why are you staring at me like that?" She starts to mumble under her breath. "Miraaa" I snap at her. "Fine... So you know how you can come to me with anything right?" I nod my head signaling her to keep going. "Well even before my OTPs came true EEEE IM SO HAPPY THEY DID!!!" "Pipe down and hurry up to the point Mira I'm losing patients by the second". Mira finally continues. She really needs to learn to get to the point. "Even before everyone started dating they still did....things." "hurry up Mira. What things." "So back to when I said you could come to me with anything that also means other people come to me with things and they all told me about their sex lives and that makes you and Natsu the only virgins in the group." I give Mira a look that makes her try and walk away. "So what." I say to the suddenly too quiet to ask questions, Mira. "Does that really matter." Mira shakes her head. "Okay. Now that we are done with that. I'm gonna go now." I tell the newly shy Mira breaking off the conversation. As I leave the bar I see Natsu walk to where I was sitting. Good luck with that. I think to myself.

As I walk back to my apartment I can't help but to think about what Mira said. I mean does that really matter? Who cares that Natsu and I are virgins? I mean if Mira wants me and Natsu to date I'm gonna have to disappoint. But I mean maybe hooking up wouldn't be so bad. Like...Natsu is attractive and a really nice guy, stupid for sure, but nice. My mind starts to think about how Natsu would be in bed. No! I shouldn't be thinking these kinds of things. I soon realized I had taken the long path to my apartment. Great, now I have to walk even more. As I unlock and open my door I see a certain someone sitting on my couch. "Natsu what the hell are you doing here?" I snap making him jump. "I was bored and decided to come and talk to you." Annoyed my mind slips back to Natsu in bed, apparently, I spaced out at this time because Natsu was now in front of me waving his hand in my face. "Hello. Earth to lucy." "Yea." I reply. Natsu gives me a strange look. This makes for weird conversations and looks today. "Come sit on the bed." Natsu says while pulling me by the wrist. I know I won't be able to pull away due to his strength so I just go with it. "Did Mira talk to you about something...personal today?" Natsu asks. "Yea, it was really weird. But that stuff doesn't really matter, does it?" I ask Natsu in a soft but kinda concerning tone. "I don't know. What do you think?" Natsu asks while getting a little closer. "Well...I guess it's not like a big deal or anything. But we are in our 20's so I guess it's just assumed that someone our age has already had their first." I try to reply in the least awkward way but it just isn't working out. "So if you had the right person you would know right?" Natsu asks. He seems on edge. "I guess yea but..." before I can say anything else Natsu pulls me into a deep kiss. It stays at a slow pace until he backs away. "Do you want me to keep going?" Natsu asks while staring into my eyes. I think. The kiss was good...really good. My mind is telling me, no but my body is telling me yes. Instead of giving him a verbal answer I pull him into me smashing his lips against mine. This time the kissing is faster. Natsu moves his arm from my shoulder to my waist. The more we kiss, the more I want him. He takes off his scarf and puts it aside. We pull away once more. Man, I wish we would stop doing that. "Are you sure?" He asks me with a touch of care in his voice. I nod yes and take off his vest. He starts kissing my neck. He moves his arm back up and starts to pull my shirt up and I help to speed up the process. Once we are both naked from the waist up, he leans down lying me flat on the bed. He continues to leave trails of kisses on my neck before moving his mouth down to my nipple. When he starts to suck I let out a soft moan. I take his hands, guiding them to my skirt. He gets the hint and pulls down my skirt. My first instinct is to cover up my I move my hands over my now out in the open pussy. He notices and breaks away from boob and looks at me while sitting on his knees. "Why are you covering up? You so beautiful." Hearing those words make me blush like crazy. I lean up and meet his lips. Before laying back down I slowly bring my hands down from his neck, caressing his finely toned abs and make my way to his pants. With his help, I take off his pants and underwear along with them. His cock Burts out from its freedom from the pants. Natsu blushes intensely. I pull him back down and we kiss some more. He pulls away and looks me in the eyes. "Are you ready?" "Yep" I reply back. He pulls my legs around his waist. He gives me hard and fast kiss to distract me then slides it in.

Lucy P.O.V

As he slides in. I winced in pain. It's not a bad pain but it's still there. He slowly pulls almost all the way out then thrust back in. I can feel a tear slide down my cheek. Natsu sees and wipes it off with his soft finger. I feel myself blush. My heart is pounding and I feel a knot in my stomach. Natsu presses his soft lips against mine to distract me while he does it again. It worked. My mind goes from the pain to his lips. A moan slips out and I have a warm tingle in my tight column. The feeling has gone from Pain to pleasure so quick. I didn't know my first time would feel so good. And what makes it even better, is Natsu, who's taking it from me.

Natsu P.O.V

By the sounds she's making I'm going to guess it doesn't hurt anymore. It broke my heart to see her cry. That doesn't matter now because in-between moans I hear her say "faster" I do as I am told and pick up the pace, smashing into her as I go in and out, deeper and deeper. She feels so good. Her walls are tightening around my cock. I never knew my first time would feel this good. My heart is racing. Not because of this work out I'm getting but from her. She's so beautiful. The reason I feel so good right now is that it's Lucy who is taking my virginity. Is she blushing right now?

Lucy P.O.V

I feel myself blush and I think he noticed because now he's blushing just as hard. The speed of pace feels better but still... Something is off. I wrap my other leg around his waist. He helps out and lifts me up so my back is slightly raised off the bed. Now, this is the spot. I can't help but to mon. Apparently, it was loud because Natsu gets a smirk on his face. This makes me blush even harder than before. Damn. My face must be as red as his fire by now. Natsu leans down and kisses my chest. He lets go and I can hear his panting and moaning.

Natsu P.O.V

She is amazing. I start to lose control when I kissed her chest. I sped up and I feel like a little bit of come is leaking out. I know I'm about to burst so I pressed my lips against hers. I slipped my tongue into her mouth. I can't keep it in any longer. My seed burst into her. Bit strips down her walls making them slick and easier for me to slide in and out.

Lucy P.O.V

He really is amazing. As his lips are against mine I feel his seed shoot inside me. This was the edge for me as just as he released inside me I have an orgasm of my own. I grabbed his back while he is clenched on to my waist. Both of us writing out our orgasms. I can't help to wonder how he got so good at this. I start to think about how he has done all the work so I grabbed him by the shoulders and pull myself up so we are face to face. He puts his hand on my warm cheek and pulls me in for a kiss. This is the perfect opportunity I think to myself. I slowly lift myself up and flip him on his back, putting me on top. He looks surprised. I sit here for a moment and stare into his eyes then I lift myself up and lower myself over and over.

Natsu P.O.V

I'm pleasantly surprised when she flips us over to put her on top. Slowly she raises herself up and down on my cock. I reach up and grope her breasts. When I do this she throws her head back in pleasure. I continue to twist and play with her nipple. I moan louder when she gets faster. I can't help but to stare at her big brown eyes and perfect blond hair. I think back to all the amazing times we've shared a realize something, I love her. I always have but was just too stupid to realize it.

Lucy P.O.V

As I'm bouncing on Nazis hard cock I start to think back. Back to us, we are always together. As I'm going through the archive of my mind I realize something. I love him. I can't think of a time when I didn't. Ever since I met him in Hargeon, I've had feelings for him. So why didn't I notice this before? I feel myself starting to orgasm as my muscles tighten, I lean down to one-second kiss Natsu. At first, it's just a French kiss, no tongue. I pull away to get the hair out of my face. As fast as I could get up I am pulled down by Natsu then says "I love you" and pulls me into a passionate kiss. Did he really just say he loves me?


	3. Chapter 3

After an exciting night, Lucy finally wakes up around noon. As usual, Lucy woke up before Natsu.

She gets into her steaming shower "Aaahhh...." She whispers in pleasure from the hot water running down her body. The door creaks open and a pink haired male slipped in. Lucy, distracted by the pleasure of the water doesn't notice until the shower curtain opens, revealing a naked man. "Hey Luce may I join?" He asks while stepping into the shower. "Well I don't think no matter what I say will stop you." "True." He replies. He wraps his hands around Lucy and starts kissing her neck. She turns around to meet his lips and puts one hand around his neck, and the other down between them to stroke his member. "Getting right to the point this morning aren't we." "Yep." She replies. She continues to stroke him as he slides his hand to her breast, twisting her nipple.

They start making out to the point where they are panting for breath. Lucy, now moaning from the other source of pleasure in her morning shower, nudges Natsu to tell him to hurry. Natsu understanding what she means and agrees pulls her leg up to his waist. He adjusts to the right standing position without falling and slides in his hard cock. It slides in easily since they are in the shower and once he's steady, pulls her other legs up so now both her legs are wrapped around his waist. Lucy let's out a loud moan. For just a minute they stay in this position, enjoying the pleasures it brings. Once they get a little bored with just standing there Lucy uses her legs to move her slightly up and down. increasing the level of pleasure. Just as they are both about to have an orgasm Natsu starts to step back some to get extra support from the wall unknowing that he is backing toward the handle. Almost at her peak, Lucy on instinct feels around to grab onto something. She accidentally grabs the handle and turns the water all the way to the right, making the water as cold as it can get. Once she feels the cold water Lucy let's out a squeal and scares Natsu, making them both fall out of the shower and onto the floor. "Damn it. It was getting good." groans Natsu.


End file.
